


Pumpkin Pie

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [24]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Again Andrea is not into pumpkin. Especially pie.





	Pumpkin Pie

“Would you just shut up and try it?” Gigi scowled at Andrea as he waved a forkful of homemade pumpkin pie in front of his partner’s face.

“I don’t want it!” Andrea hissed in response, trying to swat at Gigi’s hand.

Gigi gave a huff, and lowered the fork for a moment as he spoke, “Why can’t you just try it?”

“Because I don’t like it!” He threw his hands up defensively, frustrated with Gigi’s attempts.

“You don’t know you don’t like it if you’ve never tried it!” Gigi’s insisted, lifting the fork again. “You like pumpkin juice, why wouldn’t you like pumpkin pie? Please, I made it myself!

Truthfully, Gigi loved pumpkin pie. It was one of the few autumn traditions he truly enjoyed.This recipe was something he’d learned from his mother, and he had made it practically every year. This year, he’d decided to introduce it to Andrea, but, much to no one’s surprise, he was being stubborn about it. 

Andrea thought about it for a moment. Even if he didn’t like the pumpkin pie, would it be worth it if it were making Gigi happy? Part of him wanted to say no - who would subject themselves to that, eating something disgusting for the sake of their lover? But, the more sane part of him figured that he could always wash away the flavor with a drink - preferably alcohol to numb his tastebuds - or another piece of food. And, Gigi was right after all… He’d never tried it, maybe it’d surprise even himself.

With a defeated sigh, Andrea nodded his head and took the fork from Gigi. “Fine.” He grumbled softly, raising the fork to his lips. He paused to scowl at the other man, however, “If I don’t like it, it’s on you.”

“Stop being overdramatic and just eat it. I promise you’ll like it.”

This time, with a loud, overdramatic huff, Andrea stuffed the fork into his mouth. There was a pause during which he made a face as if anticipating a terrible taste… But nothing came. It tasted like pumpkin juice in the form of a pie! He still hesitated, however… How could he admit defeat to Gigi, yet again? He slowly chewed and swallowed the forkful, a thoughtful expression upon his features - to Gigi it seemed like he was thinking about it, judging whether he liked it or not, but, truthfully, Andrea was only thinking about whether he wanted to admit defeat, or if he should simply pretend to hate it and sneak another slice when Gigi wasn’t looking. Ultimately, he decided to choose the former route. 

 

“So?” Gigi spoke up, trying his best to hide his excitement. 

“It’s… Not bad.” Andrea mumbled as he ducked his head and went to slide the plate closer to himself so he could finish the slice. 

“See?! I told you you’d enjoy it! Would it kill you to not be so stubborn for once?”

“It might… Shut up and let me eat.”


End file.
